Break The Record
Niue Indonesia }} is the eleventh episode of The Amazing Race: All-Stars. Leg Clue 1 - Beach. Tuapa, Niue. -> (Tirtanadi Water Tower. Medan, Indonesia.) For this Leg of the race, go to Medan in Indonesia. Here, search for a 42 meter high water tower, where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 2 - Water Tower. Medan, Indonesia. -> (Vihara Gunung Timur. Medan, Indonesia.) Now find the largest Chinese Taoism temple in Medan. This is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 3 - Gunung Timur. Medan, Indonesia. DETOUR Lovely Place or Oddly Phrased. Your choice. In Lovely Place, you will have to search the area around Medan for the location shown in the picture provided. Once you have the correct location, you will get your next clue. In Oddly Phrased, find out which four Indonesian cities, all located around Medan, are scrambled here below. In each scrambled city name, there is one letter not in the actually name. Once you have the correct four cities, you will get your next clue. (1) ntngisge (2) tiantbpn (3) ekajnavbah (4) utamkuluhb Clue 4 - Gunung Timur. Medan, Indonesia. -> (Great Mosque of Medan. Medan, Indonesia.) Search for a famous mosque in Medan, built by Dutch architect AJ Dingermans. This is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 5 - Mosque of Medam. Medan, Indonesia. -> (Tjong A Fie Mansion. Medan, Indonesia.) Now search for a building, built by the famous Chinese businessman Tjong A Fie. This mansion is the location of your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 6 - A Fie Mansion. Medan, Indonesia. DETOUR Just A Bite or A Great Height. Your choice. In Just A Bite, find out which three Indonesian dishes are shown in the provided picture. Once you have the correct three dishes, you will get your next clue. In A Great Height, you will have to solve an equation. Replace the following names of towers with those towers’ heights and solve the equation. Once you have the correct number, you will get your next clue. Sudirman Place + Imperium Tower + Alila Hotel - The Peak 1 + Kadin Tower Clue 7 - A Fie Mansion. Medan, Indonesia. ROADBLOCK Who’s ready for a quiz? Note: Sam and Nicholas have to do this Roadblock. In this Roadblock, you will simply have to answer the following three questions correctly. Once you have done that, you will get your next clue. (1) Where does the Sultan of Deli live? (2) When was the Gedung Balai Kota built, and what is it’s English name? (3) What is the capital of the Langkat Regency in North Sumatra? Clue 8 - A Fie Mansion. Medan, Indonesia. -> (Borobudur. Megelang, Indonesia.) Get to your next Pit Stop. This Buddhist temple is over one thousand years old, built around 825 AD. This famous temple is now the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Trivia *This episode was named by Szymon & Jamie. Gallery 11745682_10204836561459233_828290253063433684_n.jpg|'Pit Stop.' Borobudur. Megelang, Indonesia. Category:The Amazing Race 5 Category:The Amazing Race 5 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)